


15D15P: PJO - Triangle

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: PJO [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: Percy Jackson & the Olympians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: PJO - Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/67194.html) on 9 June 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #002 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _002\. Triangle_  
>   
> 

First, Katie dated Connor. At least everyone was fairly sure she was dating Connor. It was sort of hard to tell.

Then, suddenly, she was dating Travis. It was a minor scandal at Camp Half-Blood: how could Travis and Katie betray Connor that way?

But of course, by the end of the week, there was Katie, strolling back from the stables with her arms looped around both twins. Travis’ hand in her pocket. Connor’s fingers tickling her waist. 

They were all very practical people. Katie liked both Travis and Connor. Connor and Travis each liked Katie.

Most logical solution?

Threesome.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
